


Surprise

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Reader and Jask were getting together, so reader decides to dress up sexy for him or something, but didnt realize Jask had also brought along Geralt and they both walk in on the whole display?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Surprise

If Jaskier didn’t come in his trousers when he saw you, you were going to leave him.

You were stuffed into a dark blue corset, boning digging into your tender flesh as you were hoisted and tethered together by hard-working laces. You wore little else, just a sheer skirt you’d hemmed up to your knees, knowing he loved reaching under your skirt and finding you naked and ready for him almost more than you fully naked already.

Almost.

But you wanted to do something special and that was why you were trussed up and reclining on the bed like the wanton harlot you were channeling this evening. Your heartbeat pounded in anticipation as you heard footsteps approaching the door and you adjusted your breasts so they were just *nearly* spilling out but still contained.

“…be thrilled to see you, Geralt!” you heard Jaskier’s voice and before the words could fully sink in, the door opened and then time stood still.

Geralt’s eyes swept from Jaskier to the bed, usually impassive face struck dumbfounded as his mouth fell open in shock. Jaskier’s whole body went rigid (parts of him more apparently than others) and he gaped as well. You felt like you were in a fishery, being scrutinized by a line of gape-mouthed trout.

“Geralt! You’re bad early!” you said, your voice three octaves higher than usual as you tried to act like you weren’t on display and this was just a casual how-do-you-do.

“Geralt!” Jaskier yelped, suddenly remembering the friend he’d brought to surprise you. “Look away!”

You saw Geralt take just the quickest once over, give a little grunt, and then turn.

“I’ll be at the tavern,” he said to Jaskier, “Come join me when you’re ready.”

Jaskier shut the door behind him and turned back to you. Your cheeks were inflamed with embarrassment and as soon as the door was shut you turned your body and buried it face first into the bed.

“Ohhh gooooodddssss,” you moaned, not the kind you expected to be making at this moment.

“Y/N I really want to be sorry and I’m sure I will be later but I am just a simple man and you are just a blinding goddess and I would very much like to show you just how much I appreciate everything that’s going on here,” he said crossing the room to you. You turned around and faced him.

“How will I ever face Geralt again?” you asked.

“Well, ideally with more clothes on.”

You punched his arm and he stepped back to give you some space.

“This is all your fault, I’ve told you I don’t like surprises!” you cried.

“Whereas you know I very much do,” he replied, his eyes hungrily roaming your barely-covered body.

“Geralt is waiting though and if we don’t come out soon he’ll know-”

“Fuck Geralt,” Jaskier said glibly.

“Jaskier-”

“How did you want this evening to go?” he asked.

“Well I had pictured you coming in, _alone_ ,” you emphasized with a withering look, “and then just sort of…. Doing as you please.”

“And is that what you still want, Y/N? To please me?” Jaskier asked his hand grazing the hem of your skirt, tracing patterns in the flesh above your knee.

“No,” you say, and Jaskier’s face falls into despair. You sit up, pulling your legs under you and gazing at him imperiously.

“I want you to please me,” you say with a wicked smile. Jaskier’s face grows wolfish and when you spoke of that night in the morning you both agreed that corset had looked stunning on you, but best on the floor


End file.
